


At the Beginning (With You)

by Spacecadet72



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Peggy is part of SHIELD, Skinny!Steve, Steve is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: After a long day, Peggy finds herself locked out of her apartment and enlists the help of her new neighbor to get in.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	At the Beginning (With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkeyeandthewintersoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/gifts).



> While it is still Jan 1 where I live, I'm not sure it is where you are, and I apologize for getting this in so late! I had a lot of fun with this, I love modern AUs and I think Peggy and skinny!Steve are such a fun version of this ship. I hope your holidays were good and that your new year treats you well!
> 
> Title is from the Donna Lewis and Richard Marx song At the Beginning.

Peggy stood in front of her apartment door, increasingly creative expletives falling out of her mouth as she rummaged through her purse. "Where are they?" she muttered, her frustration quickly rising. She had rushed out of the apartment that morning before her friend, Angie, had needed to leave to catch her flight home, and must have forgotten her keys. It was late, not quite 11:30 PM and her apartment was once again empty. And she had made sure her front door lock wasn't easily picked, so she knew getting in that way wouldn't work. 

She huffed out an irritated breath and went through her options. The landlord wasn't on site, and had proven less than helpful in the past. She could get into her apartment through her balcony if she could just get there, but she would need to go from a neighboring balcony. The woman in the apartment on one side of her was in her eighties and took out her hearing aids at night. She likely wouldn't hear a knock at the door. 

The apartment on the other side was a new tenant, Steve Rogers, who she hadn't exchanged more than a brief introduction with when he moved in and a nod and a polite hello when they passed in the hall. But she could usually hear him moving around his apartment late at night. Under different circumstances, she might have hesitated longer before knocking on an almost complete stranger's door just shy of midnight, but it had been an extremely long day and she just wanted to go to sleep. 

With a determined step, she walked over to his door and knocked firmly three times. She took in a calming breath and pasted what she hoped was a disarming smile on her face when the door opened. 

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Steve answered the door with a confused and expectant look, and she was yet again drawn to his beautiful bone structure and the long eyelashes that made her desperately jealous. He was about her height, slim and delicately featured. He had always seemed a little unsure of how to act around her, but was ultimately respectful and polite. She had considered getting to know him better, but had been so busy lately that she hadn't had the chance. 

"I'm so sorry to bother you," she said, forcing the smile to stay on her lips. "I seemed to have locked myself out of my apartment, and I was hoping to use your balcony to get to mine so I can get in." 

His eyes widened at the request, but he opened the door wide and stepped back to let her in. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You might get hurt, even from the second floor. Not that I don't think you're capable," he hurried to continue at her cocked eyebrow. "It just seems dangerous, is all." 

"I have a fairly physical job," she said, not going into further detail. The exact nature of her job, while not completely classified, tended to fall under "Need to know." SHIELD liked it that way when it came to their agents.

He nodded, still looking worried, but didn't try to stop her again. "It's all yours then," he said with a soft, slightly awkward smile.

She stepped into the apartment, an exact mirror of hers, although with the two easels set up with work in progress canvases and completed but unframed work stacked against the walls, it looked quite different. More lived in. She liked it. 

"I didn't know you were an artist," she said, pausing to look at the two paintings he was working on. They were beautiful, one of the city, all architectural angles and people rushing to their destinations, while the other was of the ocean, dark and tempestuous. Even unfinished, it was clear he was incredibly talented. She could almost feel the bustle of the city and the feel of the salt air against her cheek. "They're amazing." 

When she turned to glance at him, he gave her a bashful smile, his head ducked slightly. "Thank you. They're both commissions." 

With her job taking all hours, and missions sending her off for days and occasionally weeks at a time, she hadn't spent much time decorating her apartment. But looking at these paintings, she wanted to have an art piece of his hanging on her wall. "When it's not almost midnight and I'm not using your apartment to break into mine, we might have to discuss your commission information and schedule. I'd love to commission something for my apartment." 

"That would be great. I should have time to start a new commission soon," he said, his smile wider, but a professional edge to it. As excited as she was to see what he created for her, she wished their relationship wouldn't be strictly professional. 

"Maybe we could meet for coffee this week to discuss it," she said, trying to keep any hint of disappointment out of her tone. "I'd like to thank you for your help tonight, too." 

He rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush staining his cheeks. "That would be nice, thanks. Although you should maybe make sure you can get into your apartment first, before you start thanking me." 

"You're willing to help," she said with a shake of her head, resting a hand on his arm for a brief moment. "No matter whether I can make this work, that deserves thanks." 

He looked down for a moment before looking up to meet her eyes again. "Anything to help a neighbor." 

She followed him out to his balcony, grateful it was mid summer and the evening had cooled down but wasn't chilly. There wasn't very much room between his balcony and hers, with clear places for her to put her feet and hands. It wasn't the most secure arrangement, but she couldn't be sorry about that now when bed beckoned. She had other arrangements in place to keep out unwanted visitors.

Steve stayed on the balcony, not wanting to leave her alone if she fell, and she easily hoisted herself over his balcony railing. She could hear his sharp intake of breath, but was focused on her task. When she dropped onto her balcony, she turned back to face Steve. He was clearly trying to hide his look of admiration, and it made her lips curve in a satisfied smile that she knew he could see even in the dark, with her deep red lipstick. 

"Thank you, again, Steve." 

"It was no problem," he said, with another duck of his head. 

She turned to go into her apartment, before she realized there was something she had forgotten. "Would you mind exchanging numbers? I want to be sure to get you that 'thank you' coffee." 

"Oh, yes, of-of course," he stammered out, fumbling in his pocket for his phone. She recited her number and watched as he entered it into his contacts. A moment later, her phone vibrated at his text and she smiled at it. 

As long and difficult as this day had been, it was ending much better than it had begun. "Goodnight, Steve," she said as she opened her sliding door. 

"Goodnight, Peggy." 

With one last glance, she entered her dark apartment, a smile of pleased anticipation still on her lips. 


End file.
